Alien of Touch
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ben uses the omnitrix to restore Kevin's body to normal but unlocks Kevin's alien DNA in the watch. Ben transforms into the alien, but something strange happens to him when Kevin touches him. Mpreg warning yaoi language.do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1 Kevin cure Ben's DNA

Alien of Touch

Ben uses the omnitrix to restore Kevin's body to normal but unlocks Kevin's alien DNA in the watch. Ben transforms into the alien, but something strange happens to him when Kevin touches him. Mpreg warning yaoi in later chapters and language.

Do not own Ben 10 or its characters

I thought of this fic before seeing Ben 10 ultimate alien but got the inspiration to work on it again so enjoy

Chapter 1 Kevin's cure Ben's DNA

"Are you sure this is going to work Tennyson?" Kevin Levin he was the son of a plumber and had alien DNA inside of him. He had the power to absorb anything he touched and use it to increase his strength. He had absorbed too much and it caused damage to his DNA to occur. Now he needed Ben Tennyson's help.

"Look Kevin, the omnitrix was able to help with the DNAliens. It recognized the damage to their DNA so it should help you too." Kevin wasn't so sure. He had touched the omnitrix before and absorbed DNA from it he didn't think it could help him now but he didn't think it could make things worse.

"Alright give it a shot, but if I mutate again I'm gonna kick your ass." Ben chuckled.

"Noted. Omnitrix scan for damaged DNA, and repair." The omnitrix flashed and a light fixated on Kevin. **Damaged DNA detected. REPAIRING** Kevin felt the omnitrix's energy flood into him. His form slowly became normal and his clothes materialized. Ben smiled, and tried to deactivate the omnitrix but it suddenly flashed gold.

**Alien DNA detected, downloading** "What?" Kevin and Ben shouted. The light faded from Kevin and became green, in another flash Ben was transforming. Kevin watched as Ben became a solid creature. It was thin and had claws, it seemed to be made of black plasma. Its eyes were silver and had what looked like long black hair. "Space Morph!" Ben in his new alien form shouted.

Kevin was shocked. "Wow this is the alien form your dad met." Ben said as he examined his new alien.

"I guess; my dad brought me to earth after I was born. He married some woman here and I always thought she was my mom, but then again that could be why she thought I was a freak."

"Kevin you're not a freak. You just have alien DNA, you absorb matter and kick evil alien butt on a regular basis. As far as I'm concerned you're a hero like us." Kevin laughed.

"A hero huh? Well I guess I could get used to that. Hey let's see what my DNA can do."

Ben walked over to a tree and touched it. His whole body became wood, and the tips of his hair contained leaves. Ben jumped in the air and flipped he shot wood like spears from his body. When he landed he shot leaves from his hair and they sliced the spears like they were nothing, the leaves returned to his hair.

"Heh not bad Tennyson, you can do some real damage now with my alien power." Ben touched the ground and lost his tree form.

"Yeah yeah Kev, you wish you can do what I could." He walked over to Kevin.

"Heh not a bad job I got my body back and now you have some real power in that watch of yours, not a bad deal." Kevin held out his hand to Ben. Ben just laughed.

"Not a bad deal at all." Ben took Kevin's hand and a surge of power erupted between them. The electrical energy shot from Kevin and hit Ben with such force it sent him flying, screaming in pain. Kevin's eyes widened in shock. "BEN!"

Kevin ran over but he couldn't touch him as the energy continued to surge around him. "Ben?"

Ben could only choke out his name as he reverted back to human, and passed out. Kevin took Ben's cell phone and quickly called Gwen. "Hello Gwen speaking."

"Gwen you gotta get down to the park something happened to Ben."

"WHAT?" Kevin flinched. "What happened?"

"I don't know just get down here quick." Kevin hung up the phone and took a glance at Ben. He was unconscious but his body was shaking. Kevin didn't dare touch him again. 'Ben what have I done?'

Kevin didn't know what he had done or how it would change his and Ben's life.

end chapter 1

please review and leave feed back so i can keep working on this fic


	2. Chapter 2 Ben's problem's getting worse

well heres chapter 2 remember i dont own ben 10 or it's characters nor do i make money from this fanfic

Chapter 2 Ben's problems getting worse

Gwen arrived and saw Kevin in his natural form, and Ben was on the ground shaking, his face was pale, and he was panting. "Kevin what happened?"

"I don't know Ben used the omnitrix to fix my damaged DNA, the omnitrix then detected my alien DNA and he transformed into what my alien DNA held. All I did was touch him there was this surge of energy it sent Ben flying. He was screaming in pain, I didn't want to touch him again it case it happened again." Kevin said rather quickly, panic evident in his voice.

"Alright Kevin calm down let's get him to his house we can use the scanner to see what's wrong with him. I'll get him there alone just meet us there okay?" Kevin nodded and looked at Ben as he groaned in pain. Gwen used her energy to lift Ben up and she took off towards Ben's house. Kevin got into his car and slammed his fists against the steering wheel.

'Why the fuck did this have to happen, I wanted to get my body back but I didn't want to hurt him.' Kevin started up his car and headed towards Ben's house.

Ben, Kevin and Gwen had set up a plumber base near each of their homes. Each base had a defense system, a small cafeteria, a medical wing, a small lounge, and a bathroom along with a safe house for emergencies. Each base was hidden, but those with plumber badges could get access. The bases were made quickly thanks to the help of Ben's aliens.

Gwen had already hooked Ben up to the medical scanner by the time Kevin arrived. "How is he?"

"I don't know yet Kevin. Just relax." Gwen set the machine and it began to scan Ben.

"How can I relax what if I killed him?" Kevin asked in a panic.

"Okay Kevin listen the pre scans shows that his pain is being caused by an abnormal energy inside him, but the energy levels is going down, and if it keeps going down at this rate he'll stop feeling pain in about 2 hours."

"2 hours!" Kevin shouted. Gwen shushed him.

"Look Kevin there's nothing we can do; we can't give him anything for the pain because we don't know what's wrong with him. The full scan takes about 4 hours. It will alert us if there are any threats to his life." Gwen walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go relax in the lounge and I'll get us something to eat, to help settle our nerves."

Kevin nodded; he took one last look at Ben before walking out of the room followed by Gwen. Kevin waited for two and half hours in the lounge and he hasn't stopped fidgeting since he first sat down. "Kevin listen Ben's going to be fine, if there was anything wrong we'd hear alarms going off."

Not five minutes went by before red light's started flashing and alarms went off. "BEN!" The two shouted. The two raced into the medical wing. Ben wasn't there.

"What happened, where is he?" Kevin asked looking around.

"It's alright Kevin I got a lock on his mana follow me." Gwen said leaving the room. Kevin followed. They found their way to the kitchen.

Ben was eating a pastry cake. "Ben what the hell?" Kevin said walking over to him.

"I was hungry, what did I do?" Ben asked looking a little confused.

"You left the scanner before it was finished and now it could take ours to see if anything is wrong with you." Gwen snapped.

"Nothing is wrong with me, look I'm fine." Gwen hit him on the head.

"There could be something internally wrong what if you have brain damage."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be hitting me then." Ben said as he rubbed his aching head.

"Gwen how long is it gonna take to sort through the information?" Kevin asked.

Gwen sighed. "It's going to be a while, normally the scan will bring up any damage or abnormal effects but since someone left the scanner. I have to go through all the data it acquired and see if anything is wrong, but he'll still need a full scan later."

"Alright you sort through the data, and I'll watch Ben."

"I would like a smoothie." Ben said and Gwen sighed.

"Fine go, but if anything happens you bring him back with you."

"Yes mom." The two said before leaving. Gwen rubbed her temples.

Once they were in Kevin's car they were off. After a little bit Ben wanted to listen to some music so he reached for the radio. His arm came close to Kevin's and Kevin flinched. Ben noticed and pulled his arm away.

Kevin did his best to laugh it off and turned the radio on. Ben didn't like the quiet between them, the radio helped but it was just filler.

When they got to Mr. Smoothies Kevin got out of the car first. Ben got out and sat down at a table. Kevin got the smoothies and brought them over to Ben. Kevin placed Ben's smoothie on the table when Ben reached for it. Ben looked a little sad.

Ben drank his smoothie although it was bitter. Kevin sat next to Ben but at a good distance. Kevin kept stealing glances at Ben. 'He has to be alright, right?'

'_No you hurt him just like you always do.' _A dark voice echoed in his mind.

'No it was an accident, I didn't mean too.'

'_You didn't have to mean too, you will always hurt the things you care for most.'_

Kevin sucked on his smoothie feeling low. It was when Ben sighed did Kevin snap out of his thoughts.

"It's alright Kevin."

"Huh?" Kevin asked shocked.

"I'm alright you don't have to worry about me." Ben sat his smoothie on the table.

"I hurt you, you could have died."

"But I didn't, I'm right here." Ben took Kevin's hand in his own. Kevin flinched but did not pull away. "See perfectly fine, so relax okay."

Kevin smiled and held onto Ben's hand. He blushed as he moved closer to Ben.

"Well well what do we have here?" The annoying voice of Cash interrupted the moment. The two separated and Kevin glared at Cash.

"What do you want Cash I'm not in the mood to deal with you?" Ben said feeling his head begin to hurt at the unwanted presence.

"Nothin, just shocked to see two little love birds out in the open." Kevin and Ben blushed.

"Were not like that." Kevin shouted. Kevin looked at Ben who seemed a little hurt by his response. 'Why isn't he denying it?' He thought.

"Yeah I guess your right who would want to be with a freak like you Levin." Kevin growled and his hand tightened into fists, but before he could kick Cash's ass Ben ran forward and punched him.

Kevin was shocked and so was Cash. Before Cash could react, Ben's fist connected with his jaw and he went down hard. "Don't you dare call Kevin a freak. You are just a pathetic little worm so just slink away." Ben shouted. Kevin was shocked but impressed.

Cash held his injured jaw. He got up to his feet and started to run away. "Y-Y-Yo-yo-your both freaks." Cash said running away.

Kevin growled but promised to kick his ass later. His eyes went to Ben who was shaking. "Ben you okay?" He reached out and touched Ben's shoulder and Ben pulled away from him. He looked at Ben's eyes. Those eyes were wet and he looked so scared.

"Ben?" Kevin reached out to him. Ben slapped his hand away and took off running. "Wait Ben wait." Kevin was about to chase after him when his phone rang. He was going to ignore it but the caller id said Gwen.

"What is it Gwen?" Kevin said as he saw Ben run towards the park.

"Kevin, get back here right now."

"Look I can't Ben just ran away from me."

"I think I know why get here as soon as possible." Gwen hung up on her end. Kevin held the phone in his hand his body shaking. Every fiber of his being told him to go after Ben but fear and guilt gripped his heart. He needed to know what he had done before he could face him.

Kevin got in his car and headed back to the base. He never saw the space craft that fell from the sky and landed in the park. Little did he know how dangerous it was to leave Ben alone?

End chapter 2

please review and leave feed back feed back makes the ideas flow


	3. Chapter 3 Ben's What!

Chapter 3 Ben's what

please read and review and hope u enjoy

i do not own ben 10 or it's characters

Ben sat on a bench in the park. Tears were spilling down his cheeks he didn't know why but he couldn't make them stop. Ben was upset he didn't know why, it wasn't what Kevin did but what he said.

Not so far away an alien ship landed. An alien that appeared to be a female space morph slipped out of the space ship. The alien pulled out a strange green and blue sphere the size of a jawbreaker. The alien gripped the sphere and it's form began to change. A woman with long black hair and deep black eyes appeared. She was wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt that showed off her stomach, also tight black pants.

"All right he should be around here somewhere." She looked up to the sky and saw black clouds gathering. The sound of thunder was drawing closer. The woman reached into her space ship and pulled out a small case. She pulled out tiny black spheres the size of marbles. One marble was turned into a bag, and the other turned into an umbrella. She placed the case in her bag and started walking.

It didn't take long for the rain to fall and fall heavily.

Kevin drove through the rain, he was now very worried about Ben. The only reason why he didn't turn around was because he wanted to know what was wrong with Ben.

Ben wrapped his arms around his body. He felt so cold, as the rain pelted him. He still didn't move or try to get out of the rain. The woman walked up to him. Ben didn't acknowledge her. "Yep, you're the one." She said before holding the umbrella over his head shielding him from the rain. Ben gasped and looked up at the woman.

"Come with me." She whispered reaching her hand out to him.

Kevin entered the base and found Gwen. "Gwen what's wrong with Ben?"

Gwen looked very shaken up. "I think you should sit down."

Kevin ignored her. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Gwen took a deep breath. "I checked and double checked the results and I…"

"Just spit it out." Kevin interrupted.

"Ben's pregnant." Kevin's eyes widened then closed as he fell back onto the floor.

"KEVIN!" Gwen cried and ran over to help him.

End chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter been trying to work on everything I could but my job just flipped up and changed the schedule. Plus I will be needing to take up more time at work to pay off bills so I am sorry but my job has to come first.

Do take a guess is the woman a friend or foe


	4. Warnings and Info redone

fixed up the chap to shed a little light on things

Chapter 4 A warning

Kevin woke up about an hour later. His head was spinning and he couldn't remember why he was on the floor. "Uhh, Gwen why am I on the floor?"

"Kevin, are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard? Gwen had her energy up tying to heal Kevin. Kevin shook his head.

"I'm fine Gwen, but where's Ben is he okay?" Kevin asked. Gwen sighed in relief; he only had a minor memory loss from the shock.

"Kevin you need to listen. Ben is pregnant with your child." Gwen held him still so he wouldn't relapse. "There is no mistake, the scan showed that he has an artificial womb of energy, and the mana is similar to yours."

Kevin's eyes widened. 'Pregnant? Ben's Pregnant? Pregnant! With my child.'

The news hit Kevin like a ton of bricks. His memory came back and realized that he left Ben alone. "Wait he's pregnant with my child. I have to find him."

"Kevin what happened?"

"We were at Groovy Smoothie and Cash was there. Cash was insulting me and Ben and he snapped. Cash ran off and Ben looked really scared." Gwen processed the information quickly.

"It must have been a mood swing. He got angry and couldn't stop himself, then when he realized what he did he got scared."

"Shit I shouldn't have left him alone."

"No you shouldn't have." A feminine voice said and the two turned towards the door. The woman was standing in the doorway with Ben next to her. Gwen helped Kevin stand up.

"Ben, are you okay?" Ben looked at Kevin then looked away. Kevin felt his heart sink.

"He's a little wet and cold but no worse for the wear." The woman said and walked over to Kevin. She began to look him over.

Gwen felt a little tension between the two. "Um well thank you for bringing him here."

The woman ignored Gwen, and continued her observation of Kevin. "My you have grown into a handsome young man just like your father." She said smiling at him.

Kevin looked both confused and shocked. Gwen walked over to Ben. "Ben, who is that woman, and why is she here?"

"She says she's Kevin's mom."

Gwen gasped. The two looked at Kevin. "So what if you're my mom it makes no difference." He walked past her. "Ben we have to talk."

"I already know." Ben said. "I'm pregnant, with your child. She explained everything to me."

"Ben we don't even know if she is Kevin's mom, how can we trust her?" Ben moved away from her. "Because I know she is. I can tell."

"It's the DNA link. He carries the child of my child, so he can tell who to trust of our people. It's also how I knew to come here." She clapped her hands together. "Well we have a lot to discuss let's all go sit down."

They moved into the common area. Kevin tried to sit next to Ben but he moved away. Ben looked hurt, and Kevin didn't know why.

"Alright let me explain what has happened. The alien the little carrier calls Space Morph. Is the most ancient and our most powerful form in our race, but it also puts us at a risk. The risk became too great for some of us and they killed off the connection to that form." The woman smiled a sad smile. "The risk is that if we come in contact with a living being we can become pregnant with that being's child."

"But Ben's a guy, how can he become pregnant?"

"Oh gender doesn't matter to us. All it will take is what you humans call a C-section." The woman looked serious for a moment. "However there may be some problems coming your way."

She looked at Ben, and Ben nodded. "I have already explained to the young carrier about the dangers, both carrying the child as well as birthing the child, and he has made up his mind so I shall tell you the dangers as well." Kevin looked over at Ben. He was very worried but Ben didn't seem to want to look at him anymore.

"An occurrence like this is rare. Our people have been very careful, however before we were not as careful. A creature found our planet and was able to feed on the life growing inside of us. It wiped out many innocents, and the carriers along with them. It got to the point our people scattered and fled."

A tear spilled from the woman's cheek. "Many of us chose to stay and fight, it wasn't long before the plumbers showed up to help us." She looked at Kevin. "Your father was one of them he saved us. He was a great man."

Kevin had to ask. "So is what I did to Ben what dad did to you?" The woman chuckled.

"No, you were conceived in the traditional way, which is why you are more human then Space Morph." The woman wiped he cheeks. "After you were born the creatures attacked again. Your father had to take you away, while some other plumbers stayed to fight off the creatures."

"So what's the problem, the plumbers should have taken care of the creatures so what's the danger?" Gwen asked.

"The plumbers had a rule, to never erase a species of alien. No matter how dangerous it is. They tried to seal it in the null void, but it had the ability to slip in-between dimensions to search for it's food." She took a moment before continuing. "When young Ben became a carrier an energy signal went out, and the creatures will be able to trace the signal back to him, and they won't stop until they kill him and the child he carries."

Kevin shot up. "Then abort it."

All eyes shot to Kevin. "Kevin!" Gwen gasped.

"What? Ben's life is more important than some kid." It was Bens turn to stand up.

"I'm keeping it." Ben said.

"What?" Kevin snapped.

"I'm keeping my child." Kevin grabbed Ben's shoulders.

"What are you thinking? If these creatures are coming here after it, get rid of it so you don't get hurt." Kevin had good intentions but he was saying it wrong. 'I don't want to see you hurt because of me.' Is what he was thinking.

"I don't care, I'm keeping him, and I will raise him alone." Ben pushed Kevin away and ran out of the room.

"Ben." Gwen ran after him.

Kevin turned to his mother in frustration. "Do you have anything else to say?"

She didn't look hurt, in fact she smiled. "You're a lot like your father. He took you away so you would be safe, He wanted to take me with but I was too weak, and he never came back for me." She stood up and walked over to him. "I never got to see you grow up, but I have never regretted having you, because I knew you were alive."

She walked away from him. "I came here to see you, as well as warn you. The creatures are called Hillva they will be here soon." She stopped at the door.

"Just imagine holding your child, or watching your child grow with your lover with you. Don't leave him alone and keep him safe." Kevin blushed.

"But were not lovers…" She smiled at him.

"I see, that must be why he was so sad." With that said she left her son to organize his thoughts.

End chapter 4

please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Fet

Pairing:Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Alien of Touch Chap 5

Last Time

Kevin shot up. "Then abort it."

All eyes shot to Kevin. "Kevin!" Gwen gasped.

"What? Ben's life is more important than some kid." It was Bens turn to stand up.

"I'm keeping it." Ben said.

"What?" Kevin snapped.

"I'm keeping my child." Kevin grabbed Ben's shoulders.

"What are you thinking? If these creatures are coming here after it, get rid of it so you don't get hurt." Kevin had good intentions but he was saying it wrong. 'I don't want to see you hurt because of me.' Is what he was thinking.

"I don't care, I'm keeping him, and I will raise him alone." Ben pushed Kevin away and ran out of the room.

"Ben." Gwen ran after him.

Kevin turned to his mother in frustration. "Do you have anything else to say?"

She didn't look hurt, in fact she smiled. "You're a lot like your father. He took you away so you would be safe, He wanted to take me with but I was too weak, and he never came back for me." She stood up and walked over to him. "I never got to see you grow up, but I have never regretted having you, because I knew you were alive."

She walked away from him. "I came here to see you, as well as warn you. The creatures are called Hillva they will be here soon." She stopped at the door.

"Just imagine holding your child, or watching your child grow with your lover with you. Don't leave him alone and keep him safe." Kevin blushed.

"But were not lovers…" She smiled at him.

"I see, that must be why he was so sad." With that said she left her son to organize his thoughts.

Now

Chap 5 Research

Gwen and Kevin did their research. Gwen looking up info on the law, Kevin looking up info on the aliens while thinking about Ben.

The Law that tied the hands of the plumbers was The Alien Extinction Act. The plumbers had eradicated all but 2 of the Hillva. If the plumbers wanted to keep peace in the galaxy they had to follow the laws. If they didn't what would stop an invasion, even the Incursions keep 2 living of a species, enslaved but living.

The law had to be enforced unless, the only way the law could be voided, is if they caused an alien race to go extinct.

Kevin looked up the Hillva in the plumber data base. They were always hungry what they eat varies. They had the a scream that could tear open a portal in space but it open for only a short time. They could pass through it yes but the force was like a living thing, being thrown at light speed. Once they came out they were stuck in a regenerative state, in a large egg like form for 6 months. From the picture, these aliens had a human like head, except there were no facial features , no nose no left eye, no ears or mouth. Kevin didn't know how they screamed or ate with no mouth but his mind was a bit distracted. They had long razor like claws. Their skin was tougher than the techadons. They had 4 stump like legs and were 3 times the size of the humans.

The young teen had bigger things on his mind. What his mother said about being sad. 'What did she mean by that? Is he mad that I'm the father? No that can't be it, he wants to keep the baby, and he got mad when I said I wanted to abort it…' Kevin thought and thought, and his eyes widened. 'Were not lovers, oh that must be why he was so said, does Ben love me?'

"Hey Kevin the law is booked solid we can't do anything about it…" Kevin bolted up from where he was doing his research and ran off. "Kevin where are you going?"

"To find Ben!" Kevin shouted.

To be continued…

Before the flames continue let me say this anyone who watches alien movies more than the alien horrors you will know there is always some law that keeps the aliens protected and since in the alien series we are also aliens it also protects us, so yes it sounds weird I gave it a name but that's what it is.


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mpreg

Pairing: Ben/Kevin

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 6

Author Note: This is some info for those who do not know I started this fic a long time ago before ultimate alien was showed and before most of alien force was released I had a theory about Kevin and ran with the idea, we had no idea way back when what osmosians looked like and I had a theory on that so I applied it to this fic, yes I know with Kevin's father appearing as well as Aggregor this makes my theory wrong, but oh well it's a theory I had way back when and I used it for this fic. Kevin's mother was inspired by a combination of things mostly Verdona, because I wanted to give Kevin a female guiding hand, similar to when Ben was maternal during his big chill pregnancy stage

Yes I have done my research on ben 10 I've seen every episode except for the live action of alien force. However just because I alter or ran with the idea of how or what an osmosian looked like does not mean I don't know what I'm talking about, it just means for this fic Aggregor doesn't exist and this is how Kevin was born, this is fanfiction we can play with lots of ideas and of course the show can prove us wrong like what would Ben Revonnahgander look like or a Ben anodite look like, we as the fans can speculate and when the series chooses to show it we will have our answer and that will not and should not take away from the creativity the fans made

Now with that being said onto out feature presentation

Chapter 6 Ben's feelings

Ben wandered around a bit rubbing his belly, he wanted so bad to tell Kevin how he was feeling, but then again he didn't know himself. Things between him and Kevin had always been complicated, for a long time he thought Kevin was interested in Gwen, a part of him still does think that. He'd always liked Kevin, it hurt when he had to fight him, it hurt more knowing he couldn't save him and that it was all his fault Kevin went as crazy as he did.

When Kevin came back into his life, Ben was happy, but he was unsure of Kevin. There was an issue of trust, and then he noticed Kevin and Gwen growing closer, and he just stepped out of the way, and then the accident happened and Kevin was once more changed into a monster, his words not Ben's. Curing Kevin became his and Gwen's mission and he finally was able to do it, but now things drastically changed.

He gained a new alien, but became pregnant by someone who wasn't his. This child was a small piece of Kevin he could love, and he didn't want to lose that. Kevin didn't want their child, he wanted him to abort it, just the thought of it hurt Ben more than any attack he'd ever taken. There was a part of him that when he was told he was pregnant he saw a life with Kevin raising their children together, it was something he really wanted but then he thought of Gwen and even though the two were going threw a rough patch what right did he have to come between them, and that hurt him to, their was a jealousy bubbling inside him and when he thought of Gwen and Kevin having children and having the life he so wanted with him he cried.

Ben did his best to calm down, but there was a flurry of emotions racing through him, and the questions came to mind: Would Kevin choose him over Gwen? Would he help raise their child after he was born? Did he love Kevin or was it just hormones and DNA links? Would things have been different if he had saved Kevin all those years ago? If he found a way to break through the power mad osmosian, would things be different? Would he be with him instead of Gwen? Would Kevin love him if he told him the truth?

Despite everything Ben wasn't afraid of any alien threat, the was the farthest from his mind, but the never ending questions would not give him peace. The more he thought about it the more he realized how happy he was when he was around Kevin, that was true even when he was younger, maybe fate was giving him a second chance…maybe…

Before he knew it he had walked home, he didn't speak to his parents, he went up to his room and crashed on his bed. His mind was swimming, his new found hormones were going crazy, and his body felt weak, and he was dealing with the strong possibility he was in love Kevin Levin. His plumbers badge went off, and he saw it was Kevin trying to contact him.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah I'm at home,"

"Can you come over? I think it's time we sat down and talked about this together." Ben was nervous but he hung up the badge, knowing Kevin was on his way.

-x-

A rift in space opened up in the dessert outside of Bellwood, three Hillva in egg form appeared and landed in the warm sand. In 6 months they would hatch and go hunting for the unborn osmosian, and devour anything in their path.

To be continued


End file.
